


Turn Back While You Still Can, Sweet Summer Child

by meh_guh



Category: Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles - All Media Types
Genre: Interspecies, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-08
Updated: 2016-01-08
Packaged: 2018-05-12 13:57:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,346
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5668495
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/meh_guh/pseuds/meh_guh
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After patrolling, Raph and Casey help each other wind down.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Turn Back While You Still Can, Sweet Summer Child

**Author's Note:**

  * For [aliassmith](https://archiveofourown.org/users/aliassmith/gifts), [I_is_a_freak](https://archiveofourown.org/users/I_is_a_freak/gifts), [Cthonical (Nellie)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nellie/gifts).



> Working title for this was 'Sportsball Teabagging'. Actual title should be considered strong advice.
> 
> This is set in the 2011 reboot which had TRAGIC STREET KID!RAPH and EQUALLY TRAGIC STREET KID!CASEY

'Y' good?' Raph taped the last bit of gauze over Casey's busted cheekbone and went to check the fridge for beers without waiting for an answer. Casey was tough enough to deal with that night's set of bruises, and there was no more gauze left anyway. 

Casey must've laid in supplies since the last time Raph had come around. Raph grinned at the sight of two whole shelves creaking under the weight of PBR cans and pulled a couple out. 

'Yo,' Casey called, grunting a little as he shifted on the couch. 'Henderson and Luciano in the heavyweights?' 

Raph threw one of the beers at Casey's face and vaulted the back of the couch to land next to him. The can fizzed over when he popped the tab and he took a long swig before gesturing at Casey's tiny little TV. 'Whaddaya waitin' for?' 

Casey popped his own can and turned the TV on. It was a shitty old model; still had rabbit ears, but the picture was clear enough for a post-fight wind-down. 

Raph and Casey both finished their first beers before the pre-fight was even halfway done. Raph went and got the refills, only bitching a little because Casey's knee _had_ made a crunching sound when he landed after pile driving one of that night's punks into a dumpster. 

They worked their way through the first six pack as Luciano belted the crap out of Henderson through the first round. 

'The hell you thinkin'?' Casey yelled as Henderson's shitty guard let through one of Luciano's trademark haymakers just before the bell. 'Lousy, stinkin' bum!' 

'Got money ridin' on this?' Raph asked, smirking along with Luciano and Luciano's trainer as Henderson collapsed in his corner. 'Should know better'n to throw yer clams away on a washed-up has-been like Henderson.' 

Casey threw one of his empties at Raph. 'Henderson's a solid fighter, just cuz you can't appreciate finesse-' 

'I'll finess your socks off, punk!' Raph grabbed Casey in a headlock and noogied away. 'I got finess drippin' out my ears!' 

'Y' got _somethin'_ drippin' out of ya,' Casey said, abandoning his lame attempt to dislodge Raph's grip and poking his finger into Raph's thigh instead. 'Jesus, Raph, you piss yourself or something?' 

Raph jerked his knee up into Casey's finger and sat back into the cushion. 'Nah. Happens sometimes. I'd apologise, but I bet your couch has seen worse'n a little turtle slick.' 

Casey frowned, staring at the shine on Raph’s leg in a way that had a surge of heat and fresh slick start. Raph let go his hold on Casey’s neck and went to take a calming swig from his beer, but spluttered the mouthful as Casey ran his finger through the slick dripping over Raph’s thigh.

The groan was unstoppable as Casey lifted his shiny fingers and took a cautious sniff. Raph clenched his fists, spilling a little more beer as he crushed the can.

‘Raph…’ Casey said, voice gone rough and throbbing. ‘Is… are you…?’

He didn’t wait for more than Raph’s shuddering inhalation, slim human fingers already dipping back into the slick, probing between Raph’s legs as Raph’s cock pushed out.

‘Casey,’ Raph growled, trying to pull himself together again. The kid couldn’t know what he was pushing for; this was just post-fight adrenaline. He had to get up, go back to the sewers by way of a long run through the chilly late night streets. Responsibility, it was something Splinter _and_ Leo wanted them all to do a bit more of.

Casey made a sound in the back of his throat and curled his fingers around Raph’s cock, his other hand rubbing frantic circles over his own sweatpants-covered erection. Raph could smell him; precome and sweat and desperation sending Raph’s head spinning.

‘Jesus, Raph,’ Casey moaned and slid to the floor between Raph’s spread knees with only a faint wince when he leaned on his bad knee. He leaned in and took a deep breath of Raph’s crotch and his tongue darted out to swipe an electric line over Raph’s cock.

Raph grunted and took a hold of Casey’s hair to pull him back. ‘Quit it, Kid. Y’ don’t know what yer doin’.’

Casey narrowed his eyes and leaned forward so Raph’s grip was essentially yanking on his hair. ‘I ain’t a kid, Raph. And fuck you, I know what I want.’

Raph’s grip tightened, but Casey kept glaring at him. Stubborn punk, Raph thought fondly. OK, then.

‘So we’re doing this?’ he asked, voice hardly more than a growl and he thrust a few times, letting his cock unfurl all the way out. ‘You want _this_?’

Casey’s eyes widened at the size, but it was excitement in his eyes when he grinned up at Raph again. ‘I can’t fit that monster in my mouth. Jesus, is that normal or another mutation?!’

Raph shrugged; like he knew shit about biology. ‘You change your mind?’

Casey rolled his eyes. ‘Fuck no! I just gotta think how to do things; I just wasn’t expectin’ you to be so…’

‘Different. Species,’ Raph said, slow like he would to get Donny to remember he had to eat before he wound up collapsing into his keyboard. ‘You even ever done this with a _human_ before?’

Casey laughed at that; genuinely amused. ‘Once or twice. You?’

Well, he had Raph there. Raph shrugged. ‘Not many options for me.’

Casey reached up and pried Raph’s fingers out of his hair. ‘OK. I’m gonna show you how it’s done.’

Raph watched as Casey leaned forward again to suck Raph’s cockhead into his mouth. Warm and _wet_ , he shuddered as Casey’s tongue rubbed against him. Casey sucked and dragged his lips free with an audible pop.

‘You with me, buddy?’ Casey grinned and swiped his tongue along Raph’s shaft. ‘I know I’m good; don’t want you strokin’ out on me.’

‘Shut yer mouth,’ Raph growled and tackled Casey to the floor. ‘And open yer legs.’

Casey arched under him like he wanted to struggle, but his knees spread beautifully, curling around Raph’s shell. His sweatpants were still in the way, hiding his cock from Raph. Rather than pull back to let him take them off, Raph snarled and curled his fingers into the soft material. With hardly any effort, the seams tore and Raph curled his thick fingers around Casey’s balls.

Casey made a desperate noise in the back of his throat and banged the back of his head on the floor. ‘ _Christ_ , Raph!’

Raph let go of Casey for long enough to wet his fingers in the slick now actually dripping along his cock, then pressed his smallest finger behind Casey’s balls. His hands were blunt things, not made for delicate movements, but Casey didn’t seem to mind going by the whine and the way his hands gripped at Raph’s biceps to try and get the leverage to push himself down on Raph’s finger.

Casey opened around his finger, breath hitching as Raph rocked his hand an inch forward and back.

‘Yeah,’ Raph growled, angling himself so his cock slid along the crease of Casey’s thigh. He might not’ve had any real world experience, but Donny’d hooked the internet up through the sewers, and they _were_ healthy teenage boys. ‘C’mon, take it.’

Casey pried one of his hands free and got his own palmful of slick before reaching down between his own legs and pressing his own finger inside next to Raph’s.

It was amazing, feeling Casey’s pulse from the _inside_ ; he wanted more. Raph pushed as deep as his finger would go and Casey _sobbed_ and opened like he was made for this.

Casey pushed another finger in alongside Raph’s with a slightly-pained grunt and started flexing them. Stretching himself out, Raph realised through a bolt of lust. Making sure Raph could fuck him through the floor. The thought made him curl his fingers and Casey made a choked sound and clenched around their fingers.

Raph eased back to check, but Casey’s face looked less like he was in pain and more like…

‘Ah,’ Raph grinned and curled his finger again, more slowly so he could see the moment he hit Casey’s prostate. ‘Like that, don’t ya?’

Casey banged a heel against Raph’s shell and shoved a third finger into himself. ‘ _Ffffff…_ ’

Raph kept flexing his finger for a few minutes, loving the way Casey was sweating and swearing and gasping his name. Then Casey eased his fingers out and locked his fingers together behind Raph’s neck.

‘Come on,’ Casey tilted his hips and pulled Raph’s head down so they were forehead-to-forehead. ‘Fuck me already.’

Raph slid his own finger free and took a hold of his rock-hard and slick erection, aimed it at Casey’s ass and licked his lips. ‘Y’ absolutely sure, Casey?’

‘Shut up and stick it in me, Big Green,’ Casey tightened his knees and tried to pull Raph forward. ‘Come _on_ , Raph!’

Raph let his lips curl into a smirk. ‘OK, Hotshot. You asked for it.’

He pressed forward, Casey’s hole providing the faintest of resistance before Raph pushed his cockhead through the ring of muscle and into the tight grip of Casey’s ass. He paused hands fisted on the floor where they held most of his weight off Casey’s squishable human body, waiting until Casey’s shallow breathing evened out and he relaxed against the intrusion.

‘Y’ good?’ Raph asked through gritted teeth. The rolling clench of Casey around him was beyond anything; like the suction of his mouth turned up by a hundred. His hips wanted to move; wanted to thrust his cock as deep as he could get and make sure Casey knew he was _owned_ , because fuck the idea of this being a one-off. This wasn’t something Raph was going to let go of, this was something he was going to chase and fight for and keep until he couldn’t any more.

‘Oh my _fucking_ god,’ Casey gasped and his fingernails dug into the softer scales where Raph’s neck entered his shell. Casey’s nails were hardly anything, but the tiny sting sent sparks down Raph’s entire body. ‘Raph, oh my god, _Raph!_ ’

‘Takin’ that as a “yes”,’ Raph shifted his weight and pushed the rest of the way in as slow as he could. Casey made a series of hiccupping gasps, like everything was too much to handle, but he didn’t protest at all.

The slick was running free now, making a mess Raph would’ve been embarrassed about if he wasn’t balls-deep in Casey and trying to keep a lid on his instinct to fuck all the way through the floor. It made everything feel wonderfully slippery, though; easing Raph’s way deeper than their fingers could get and making Casey make those _noises_ right into Raph’s _mouth_...

Raph pulled back, making sure to go slowly. Casey gave another sob and dug his fingernails in even harder against Raph’s neck.

‘Been thinkin’ about this long?’ Raph said when only the cockhead was still inside Casey. ‘This what you’re imaginin’ after I head home? Me fucking you like you want, _owning_ you?’

Casey _squeezed_ around Raph’s cockhead. ‘Like you never thunk it. Me under you, takin’ that monster you never gave anyone else. Opening up around you, _for_ you. Tough enough to take it if you’d just _fuck me already_.’

Casey punctuated the last part by hauling Raph forward with all his might, heels pressing against Raph’s shell and hips lifting right off the floor to spear himself all the way down on Raph’s cock in one smooth move.

Raph grunted and with a great effort kept his hips still so he could check on Casey. He was red and shiny with sweat, tight lines around his eyes and mouth, but not pushing Raph away. Maybe he really _was_ tough enough to take what Raph could dish this way as well as on the streets.

Only one way to find out for sure. Raph pulled back more slowly than Casey had pulled him in but quicker than the first time. He dropped his weight to his elbows and pushed in again, cock pressing as deep as Casey would let him.

Casey swore and curled his left hand further around Raph’s neck so he could shove the right between them and start beating off in time with Raph’s thrusts.

They worked well together taking punks down on the streets, working with each other almost as well as Raph’s brothers did. Like they had some sort of connection. It looked like that rhythm carried over to this too, because Raph found himself moving absolutely in time with Casey. Or it might’ve been the other way around; he didn’t know. All he knew was that Casey felt like the best rush after defeating Foot losers, like pizza and beer and finding his home. He felt _right_.

Raph let out his own shuddering breath and thrust forward again, letting instinct take over and trusting Casey could handle it.

He could feel the pressure building at the base of his tail; a sweet tension bubbling up and over as Casey swore and clenched around him, spurting his spunk over Raph’s shell and his own stomach. Raph bared his teeth and drove forward as deep as Casey would let him and shot his load with a drawn-out hiss.

He let his head drop against Casey’s shoulder, listened to Casey’s breath deepen as he softened and slipped free. Once his cock had retracted back into his shell, Raph tipped himself to one side so he could collapse on the ratty carpet and catch his own breath.

‘Ha!’ Casey threw a sloppy punch at Raph’s shoulder, head twisted to stare at something off to the other side. ‘I _told_ ya!’

Raph pushed up on one elbow to see what Casey was crowing about. On the TV Henderson was holding his gloves up, face bloodied but grinning as he stood over Luciano’s defeated slump.

‘Whaddaya know,’ Raph drawled, grabbing one of Casey’s ruined pants legs to give himself a wipe down. ‘I guess sometimes you _do_ know what yer on about.’

**Author's Note:**

> If you're curious about tartolpeens in real life, here: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=W_ozuPXpV9s  
> http://blogs.scientificamerican.com/tetrapod-zoology/terrifying-sex-organs-of-male-turtles/  
> I am C R Y I N G though, bc that Scientific American article references TMNT slash and I feel like the world is _eating itself_.
> 
> Come yell at me about my life and my choices! Best way to hit me up is either here or on twitter (@meh_guh); I do have Tumblr, Livejournal and Dreamwidth (all meh_guh or meh-guh), but I check them less often :D


End file.
